Decisions
by Sailor Ine the Bean
Summary: Serena... having a change of heart? Can this be true? R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It's a Japanese cartoon created by, umm… well I dunno the guy's name, but it isn't mine. So don't sue please. And I've taken the chorus song lyrics from some song I heard on the oldies channel, I dunno who sings it either or what the song's called but the lyrics aren't mine either. I also borrowed an idea of something that happens to Serena from another fanfic, I don't remember her name now, but don't sue me if u see the same idea. There are, thought, some characters that are mine, you'll see who they are when you get to it.

****

A/N- now, to keep in the cliché of writing fanfics about Serena and her long and forever love, Darien, here I go. I get really bored of all these fanfics only about THEIR love. But, since this is my first fanfic I'm going to keep with the tradition. But… I think I might give this story a little twist, just to make it juicier. (hehe… ~evil grin~) I think I'll rate this story **PG-13 **maybe even **PG-14 **or **15**, Cause I'm not going to be real vulgar or detaily in some scenes… that's just plain NASTY! Now, I am going to use Serena's Japanese last name cause I don't know the American one, but all the other names are going to be in English. Ok! So… Here I goooooo!

**__**

DECISIONS

Ch. 1 "A not so good discovery"

"Aaahhh… mmm, man I'm slee………. OH NO!!!!! GOSH!!!!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!!!!!!! AHHHHHH! LUNA! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP??????!!!!!!!!!" 

****

A/N- notice how a lot of these fanfics start w/ Serena waking up or eating, ha, another cliché. 

"Serena really. Am I suppose to do 'everything' for you!? I woke you up at 7, but you just wouldn't budge. Now quit whining and get dressed!"

This was a typical morning in the Tsukino residence. Everyone in the household was having breakfast, waiting for that oh so familiar shriek of fright at the fact that 'she' was going to be late. 

****

Note To Reader: when I place single quotation marks, it's usually because I want to put emphasis on that phrase or word. Just thought I'd let ya know! =)

"Serena, darling, will you be having…" 

"NOMOMCAN'T!GOTTOGO!CYA!THAKSFORTHETOAST!"

They all heard her wail, then… SLAM! The door was shut and the perky, in a rush, blonde young girl was out the door. 

Serena was 'way' in a rush and you could hardly hear her apologies as she rammed into people. Although, there was always one person she'd never run away from too quickly.

"Oh, sorry, I'm… DARIEN! Oh! I'm so sorry, I just…"

"Don't worry meatball head. This happens every morning, I knew sooner or later I was going to run into you."

"Oh Darien. ~sigh~"

"I love you too, 'my' meatball head."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, then found each other in a sweet embrace and a tender kiss. Serena gawked at her watch and realized it was almost 8. 

"Darien! I've got to go or I'll be late! Bye muffin! Maybe I'll see you later at the arcade!" she said as she dashed off. Her voice trailing off along with her distance. 

"Goodbye! Serena!"

I really love it when he calls me that. thought Serena as she got closer to her school, Darien's voice hardly noticeable now. 

"SERENA! LATE AGAIN! I WON'T TOLERATE THIS 'ANYMORE'! OUT! AND GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" yelled Miss Haruna as Serena tried to reach her seat. 

"BUT… BUT… MISS…"

"NO BUT'S ABOUT IT SERENA! YOU COME TO SHOOL LATE 'EVERYDAY'! I CAN'T TOLERATE THESE INTERRUPTIONS! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, **NOW**!!!!"

Serena obeyed and trudged to the principal's office. 

Man am I gonna get it now thought Serena as she entered Mrs. Elka's office. 

"Good morning Serena." 

"Well, it's not such a good one for me Mrs. Elka."

"Oh really? What's wrong? What can I do for you?"

"Well Mrs. Elka, I'm not exactly what you'd call and 'early bird'. I wake up too late and end up coming to school late, everyday. Miss Haruna finally popped her top and told me to come to you."

"Mhm, I see. Well the only advice I can give you is to wake up earlier, but I'm sure you've tried that. Let me see… for now all I can do is give you a detention. It will be a 3 day detention because I do get many complaints from Miss Haruna about your tardiness. I don't mean to be unfair, but no one ever said life was fair. Now in the mean time I'd like you to see if you can figure out a way to get yourself to school on time. If you figure out a way try it out, if you don't, I'll try figuring out a way for you. I'll be in touch just in case a bright idea comes to me. Is that good with you Serena?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, now go back to class and don't forget about your detentions. I'll give you a break and let you off the detentions for today, since it is Friday and I don't want you to start your weekend off in a bad mood. So, your detentions will begin Monday and end Wednesday. Have a good day Serena."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Elka. You have a good day too."

Serena went back to class in higher spirits. Mrs. Elka isn't as bad as I thought she was. Cool!

It was finally lunchtime and Serena could take a break from Miss H's monotonous voice. 

"Ahh. Finally, free from Miss H!" said Serena.

"So Serena, I heard you got called to the principal's office. Is it true?" asked Lita.

"Yea, its true."

"Is she as bad as they say she is?"

"Don't be so judgmental Lita, you've probably never met her before. She may be a very nice woman." Ami added. 

"As a matter of fact she is Ames. She's really cool and real sweet. Never thought there was such a thing as a nice principal. Haha!"

"Cool. So what happened Serena?" asked Lita.

"Well, you know grouchy ol' Miss H. she just HAD to get on my case today and sent me to the principal's office cause she couldn't 'stand' my tardiness anymore. So I went and we talked. She said she'd have to give me a 3 day detention cause I am late a lot and Miss H is always complainin' about me. I thought that was kinda unfair, but I see where's she's coming from. But the best part is that she's lettin' me off for today cause it's Friday. Isn't that great!? I thought that was really nice of her."

"Wooooow, I never thought a faculty member, especially not a principal, could be that nice." said Lita.

"Yea, I know! So come on! Let's eat already! I'm starvin'!"

The three girls ate their lunches in peace until the bell rang. On their way back to their classes Serena, Ami, and Lita all saw this absolutely GORGEOUS guy! He had short jet-black hair, kind of like Darien's, a well-built torso with a visible 6-pack for abs, and these grass green eyes! He was so handsome and dashing, the girls, even Ami, almost fell to the ground from his radiance. He was obviously a new student… but apparently not! A lot of people seemed to know him! 

OH MY GOD! How could have I not noticed a major cute guy like him!? all three girls thought.

Serena, of course, was the first to go up to him and talk.

"Hi there! I'm Serena. Are you a new student here?"

"Hi. No, I'm not, this is going to be my second year here."

"Oh wow! I must be really blind, I've never seen you around campus before."

"Maybe that's because I'm in 9th grade and our classes are a little farther away from the 7th and 8th grade classes."

"How did you know I'm in the Junior High?"

"Well, you're not in my class and I've seen you and you're other two friends bouncing all over campus before."

"Oh, yea, duh! I can be a little empty sometimes. Haha!"

"Haha! You're a really nice gal. How's about we meet up after school at the arcade, I'll treat you to a shake!"

"OH YEA! FOOD!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Well, I've got to get to class now… umm, what's your name again?"

"Oh, sorry! Hehe. My name's Guy."

"Guy? What a cool name! Ok! C-ya after school Guy!" 

"Bye Serena. Hey wait! MEATBALL HEAD!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Verrrrry funny! Ha…ha…"

"Whoa, Serena, have you dumped Darien already?" asked Lita.

"Yes, it looked like you and that guy were mingling very well." added Ami.

"Very funny you two, but no, I was just askin' if he was new cause I've never seen him before."

"So, what's his name?"

"Guy"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just so funny how you don't know the guy's name and it ends up being Guy!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Whatever, stop laughing Lita, you too Ami, we've got to get to class!"

"Serena's right! Let's go!" said Ami.

The three went back to class. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day finally ended and Guy was waiting for Serena at the school's gate.

"I thought we were going to meet at the arcade" said Serena.

"Yea, well, I thought we could walk together."

"Ok, sure"

The whole time Serena blabbed and blabbed about her day and about Miss Haruna, since Guy came in 8th grade and luckily didn't have her as a teacher. Serena finally noticed that Guy was completely silent during her entire conversation.

"What's wrong? You haven't said a word since we left school and you keep staring at me."

"Oh, sorry (he said startled). Sometimes I don't have anything to say that's all."

"Ok… fine, but why do you keep staring at me? Do I have a drool trail on my face from class or something?"

"Haha! No, I was just interested in your conversation, that's all."

"Mhm, ok. That's weird, you seemed a lot more awake and talkative the first time we talked."

"I'm just kinda tired from class."

"Ok, I'm sorry, it just seemed kinda weird. I won't ask anymore questions, you seem to be annoyed already."

"No, it's ok, I love… I mean, I don't mind. But we're getting close to the arcade and I thought the questions could wait until we got inside."

"Oh, yea! Let's go! I'm hungry for that shake!"

They walked in the arcade and saw Lita and Mina there. Lita totally bummed out because she lost the game and had no more money. 

"Hey guys, wacha doin here?"

"I should ask you the same question Serena. But Lita wanted to come over and play, she was dying to play games cause she's been so bored all day. And the weekends started so she just 'has' to waste all her time here."

"Hey Mina! I wouldn't be talking! You were just as anxious as I was to get here, at least it took me an hr to use my money, you used it all in less than 20 mins!!!"

"Oh hushup Lita! You know you're more…"

"Quit it you two! Sheesh! You're almost as bad as me and Rei!" 

"Ok, sorry"

"Yea, sorry"

"So, who's your friend Serena?"

"Oh, don't you know Mina! Well, this is…"

"GUY! He's just a friend."

"Oh, mhm, well, I don't think 'Daaarieeen' will be too happy with your 'friend' (she said pointing towards the counter where Darien was sitting, still not noticing Serena and her "friend")"

"Who's Darien?" asked Guy.

"Oh, umm, he's that guy over there."

"Do you know him?"

"Yea, we're friends."

"Just friends?" Mina and Lita said slyly.

"SHUTUP!" Serena said under her breath. 

"Darien?" Guy said.

Darien turned at the sound of his name and saw Guy. 

"GUY!?" 

"OH MY GOD MAN!" 

"IT'S BEEN YEARS!"

The two men ran into each other and gave a quick, "manly" hug.

"My God how you've grown up."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"How are your parents?"

"They're fine, still working like beasts, but manage to keep me happy."

"Wow, I think it's been 10 years."

"Yea, the last time I saw you I was about six and you were 10, that makes you 20 now, right?"

"Yep"

"Wow. You're OLD! Haha!"

"Am not! I'm in the prime of my life!"

"Yea, yea, keep saying that to yourself!"

"So, who are you with? You obviously didn't come here on your own, you've always been a lady killer."

"Look who's talking!"

"I know, I know. But I've got it pretty tight with this girl I know."

"Mhm, right! So when are you gonna impregnate her and leave!?"

"Ay! I'm not like that anymore. Don't poke fun about that."

"Ok, ok, sorry. I'm with this amazing girl. I met her for the first time today, but I've seen her around before, she goes to my school. Darien man, she is beautiful, eventhough she's only 14, but hey, she isn't 'that' young, I mean, I 'am' only 16."

"Cool, where is she so I can meet her?"

"She's right… hey! Where is she?"

"Oh, she went to the bathroom," said Mina.

"She'll be right back," said Lita.

"Ok, tell me when she gets back," said Guy.

While Serena was hiding out in the bathroom, terrified at the fact that Guy and Darien knew each other, the two guys talked and caught up with each other. 

Mina and Lita noticed Serena was gone a little too long just to go to the bathroom, so they went to get Serena. Guy and Darien just kept on talking like there was no tomorrow.

"Serena, hey girl, are you in here?" asked Mina.

"Yes" Serena answered sheepishly. 

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" asked Lita.

"Yea… I just don't know what to do when I go back out there and both of them realize they know the same girl. They'll be asking questions 'How do you know her?' 'Are you involved with her?' 'Is this your boyfriend?' either way they'll both end up hating me or getting into a fight."

"Hold on a minute Rena, do you even know if Guy likes you?" asked Mina. (send this part to Ari)

"No, but while we were coming to the arcade he stared at me the whole time and was about to say he loved something about me. He has to feel something for him, and I think I do too."

"Wait a minute! You just met him today in school! How can you say you like him already?!" asked Lita.

"Well, we got to know each other and he seems like a really sweet guy. And he reminds me so much of Darien. What's there no to like?"

"Ok, you've made your point. But calm down, just go out there. Answer all their questions as best as you can and if anything gets tricky just try telling them the truth."

"Yea, Lita's right. Tell Guy you know Darien and have been going out with him. I'm sure he'll understand. If he doesn't you can talk to him at school."

"Yea, and if Darien get mad just talk to him too. Tell him that Guy is just a friend but you think he's nice. If you and Guy get serious in some way tell Darien AND Guy. Let them know how you feel."

"That's right, and at that point you'll probably unfortunately have to choose, if they haven't decided never to talk to you again."

"That's a lot easier said than done ya know."

"We know, but try it girlfriend." 

"Ok, I'm going out there"

"Good for you!" Mina and Lita both said. 

All three walked out and Darien was about to leave when he saw Serena.

"Serena! Hey, I've been waiting for you all afternoon!"

"Darien, you know Serena?"

"Yea, she's the girl I told you about. Do you know her?"

"Yea, she's the girl 'I' told you about too."

"Serena? Could you explain this???" both Darien and Guy asked at the same time with a look of question in their faces.

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

3 *** 3 *** 3 *** 3 *** 3 *** 3 *** 3 *** 3 *** 3 *** 3 *** 3 *** 3 *** 3 *** 

HAHA! So, wacha think!???! Good, bad, pathetic, corny? Any ideas on how to make my 2nd chapter better for your enjoyment? One hell of a cliffhanger I gave ya, huh? Haha, I did that on purpose. Ok, I want reviews people, so give them to me! Should I add some kind of battle in this story at some point? Or should I keep it romantic? Come on! I need reviews, comment, questions, and criticism. Anything you got! I'll be back! Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of "Decisions".


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It's a Japanese cartoon created by, umm… well I dunno the guy's name, but it isn't mine. So don't sue please. I also borrowed an idea of something that happens to Serena from another fanfic, I don't remember her name now, but don't sue me if u see the same idea. OH! And I would also like to thank Arianna for helping me in most of the plot outline, for the rest of the story. She didn't write anything, but she gave me a good rough draft idea. THANKS ARI!!! There are, thought, some characters that are mine, you'll see who they are when you get to it.  
  
DECISIONS  
  
Ch. 2 "WHAT!?!?!"  
A/N- just in case you're tuning in now, STOP READIN' AND READ MY FIRST CHAPTER! DUH! No, no, no, I'm kidding, but really, read my first chapter and PLEASE write REVIEWS, I need 'em to know whether or not you guys/gals like wutz happenin'. But, ok, here's a small recap. Last time on "Decisions" Serena met Guy, a student in her school. Serena and him are in the arcade and find Darien… UH OH! But apparently, Guy and Darien know each other!!!! What is Serena gonna do? What's gonna happen when Darien and Guy figure out they both know Serena???   
  
  
"Well, umm… you see… this is 'really' funny once you think about it!" Serena stammered.   
"Well will you please tell us what we are going to be laughing about?!" Darien said, his voice in an irritated tone.   
"Yeah Serena!" Guy added, the same tone in his voice.  
"Well…" Serena didn't know what to do! She looked over to her friends with a pleading look in her eyes. All they did was sway their hands in a pushing motion and said, "Go on! Go on!"  
OK! You can do this Serena! It's not like you like Guy or anything, you hardly even know him! Eventhough he 'is' a babe! she thought.   
"Serena! 'What' is wrong! Is there something you need to tell me?!?!" Darien said, even more irritated than before.   
"No, you see, I'm with Guy because we met at school for the first time and we talked and he invited me for a shake… and I accepted." Serena said, sheepishly.   
"And you forgot about me, right?" Darien asked, with a bit of jealousy in his tone.  
"NO! It's just that I was in a hurry to get to class, and you know me. I 'never' turn down food." Serena added in, trying to save herself from losing the guy she was totally bonkers over.  
"Yeah you don't… but you STILL forgot about me. You told me this morning that we were gonna meet at the arcade and I wait for you here, then you show up with him!!!" Darien was really jealous now. How could she just forget about me like that!? He thought to himself.   
"Darien, man, I'm sorry. I didn't even know she was your girl, much less that she even 'had' a boyfriend! Serena, why didn't you tell me you had something with someone?" Guy said.  
"I'm sorry! I was in a rush! I didn't think this was supposed to be a date! I just thought it was an afternoon in the arcade, pigging out! I just wanted some food and make a new friend! What is SO wrong with that!?!?"  
"There's nothing wrong with that. But you just don't waltz in with a guy, when you've got a boyfriend, and have plans for an afterschool lunch. I'd call that a date." Darien said, worried that Serena might not take "them" very seriously. Although, he felt compassion for her, she 'was' only 14.   
"Serena, I think I should go. You've obviously gotta talk to your boyfriend. Maybe I'll see you at school on Monday. Bye Darien, maybe we'll talk later." Guy said, disappointment in his voice as he reared towards the door. Serena went to go stop him, but she had time in school. It was too late anyway, the swishing of the doors were already heard by the time she turned around.   
"I'm leaving too. I've got some thinking to do. Bye Mina, Lita." Darien added.  
"Bye Darien" they both said as he practically ran to the door.  
"Darien! No! Wait!" Serena yelled trying to catch up with him. She almost got squished by the closing doors, but made it. Her friends just stood there, wishing her the best because they knew they wouldn't be able to stop her.   
Oh Darien! Why did this have to happen! Why didn't I think before I said "yes"? Why am I such a flake sometimes!? Serena thought, trying to keep up with Darien's quick pace.   
Serena… I know this is so petty, but I feel like your not the way you used to be. I thought I saw you and some guy while you were walking to the arcade, but I just ignored it knowing you loved me too much to do something like that. Now that I found out you were with Guy, I 'know' that was you. I saw how he looked at you, I saw how you looked back. Maybe I really should just let you go and let you live a normal teenage life… Darien thought, seeing Serena trying to keep up with him. He just ran faster and ignored her.   
The young teenager couldn't keep up anymore and just stopped. "Oh Darien! Why was I such a fool? I really should have thought before I accepted Guy's invitation. It probably did look bad me being there with him. And before, while we were walking to the arcade, the way he looked at me, and when I looked back at him, I felt something… but what was it? I CAN'T BE FALLING FOR GUY! I LOVE DARIEN! 'What' is 'happening' to me? I hardly know Guy and I like him? I don't know anymore!" Serena said to herself as she lost sight of Darien. She was so frustrated. How can she like someone she doesn't even know!? She and Darien were meant to be, there's no way she could fall for anyone else!   
Guy hadn't really left, he stayed behind watching Serena chase after Darien. He saw her give up and start to walk home, sobbing.   
"Serena?"   
Serena gasped and turned around.  
"Oh, it's you Guy. You scared me."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I saw you running after Darien. Why are you crying?"  
"Don't worry about it, I'm fine."  
"Well, let me say you don't look fine. You don't have to tell me, but you can if you want. I'm here for ya Serena."  
"Thanks Guy. I just feel funny. I really like Darien and I was supposed to meet him this afternoon at the arcade. Instead, I showed up with you. He must have been real sore at me cause I forgot about him. But I didn't mean to! He must have gotten a bad impression about you and me… but what am I supposed to say in my defense. He's probably so jealous and sore at me. I don't know what to do."  
"It'll be ok Serena. I'm here for you whenever. I'm your friend."   
Guy put his arm around Serena, trying to comfort her. His pretty friend had boyfriend problems; he couldn't just leave her like that… eventhough he felt strongly about her. He really liked her.   
Serena felt better. Guy was a great friend, and she felt safe by his side. Kinda like Darien, weird.   
The sun was setting and the mood was romantic. The colors soared over the sky like paint over a canvas. Oranges, reds, pinks, purples, and blues. All the colors of the rainbow. The two neared the corner of Serena's house.   
"Well, here's where I live. Thanks for bringing me home Guy. I appreciate the comfort. Cya at school!"  
She gave him a smile and walked in the door.   
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Darien took a long, long walk home. So long, it was already sundown. He reached his apartment building in despair. He went up the elevator and through the door. He took off his shoes and put on his slippers. As he walked into his living room he felt, like in someway, he had lost Serena. But that was such a foolish thought. She only came with him for a shake. A friendly shake, no big thing behind it. But he felt it was more than that. The way those two looked at each other while they walked to the arcade. He now realized it WAS them who he had seen.   
But how could he think Serena would betray him? They were destined to be… nothing could come between them, but then again she was only 14. A mere teenager. How could a teenager feel love? How could he ask himself that! Many times Serena had proven her love!   
"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!!!!!!! WHY AM I SO CONFUSED!?!?!?!?!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darien was so frustrated! He wanted to break something! Why was this so complicated? Why did this happen? Is this a test?   
"Is this a DAMNED TEST!!!!!!!??????? TELL ME!!!!!" Darien couldn't take it anymore. He flung off his clothes, and put on his nightwear. He decided that maybe some sleep could calm him down till morning.   
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
As Guy reached his house he gave a long, tired sigh.   
Just my luck! I meet this great girl and it turns out she has a boyfriend! And her boyfriend is Darien! My old best friend from when we were kids! Guy thought as he entered through the door.   
He was glad his parents weren't home, they were probably at some meeting or something. He went upstairs into his room and dropped his books on the bed. He heard his stomach growl and went to the kitchen. On the refrigerator was a note "Hey honey, we had to go to and emergency meeting in Paris. We'll be back by Monday. Have a good weekend sweetie. Stay out of trouble. -Mom and Dad"  
"Heh! I knew it. Oh well, at least I've got the place to myself for the weekend."   
Guy grabbed a sandwich already made for him, obviously from his mom, and took it upstairs.   
He was too tired to do anything, so he just ate and went to bed. But, he couldn't go to sleep. Serena's face kept pooping up in his mind. Her turquoise eyes, that porcelain skin, her locks of gold… how would he be able to forget something as beautiful as that?   
"NITRATE!" a voice interrupted his thoughts. But he knew who it was.  
"Yes Alefa." He answered.  
"Have you found her yet?"  
"No, not yet master. But don't worry, I will."   
"Very good. We needn't waste any time. The NegaStars are counting on you, we need her to complete our mission. She and her court are the key to our survival."  
"Yes, I know that, that is why I accepted this mission. She 'will' be ours. Needn't you worry master."   
"Very well. Keep me posted."  
Phew, good thing master didn't recognize the new emotion in me, or I would've been toast! Guy thought as the telepathic conversation ended.   
It took him a while before he could fall asleep. He had totally forgotten about the conversation only minutes ago. His thoughts were on Serena. She was so beautiful. Her voice, her spunk, her happiness. She was, was… she IS so perfect. And on that note he fell to sleep.   
TO BE CONTINUED…  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
HAHA! SO! WUDDA YA THINK!?!? Of course there is still more to come, but what do you think so far? I didn't give you THAT big of a cliffhanger this time, I thought I'd give you guys/gals a break. If I don't get AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS for this chapter, I'm not gonna write anymore, and you guys will never find out what happens between Serena and Darien… or will it be GUY and Serena? And who EXACTLY was Guy talking to? Who is he looking for? Will Rei ever come into this fanfic? Does SHE have something to do with this? Do the other girls have something to do with this? Will I EVER stop asking these cliffhanger questions that keep you on edge and you're just DYING to know the answers? Hmm, well, if I get those 5 REVIEWS you will NEVER know, and be left with that wrenching NEED to know! The kind of thing that eats you up inside until you know! The thing that keeps you awake at night until you know! (hehe, I'm pretty good at this guilt trip thing aren't I???) OK, well, you don't have to feel guilty, or go through that horrible torture of NEEDING to know what's going to happen next. Just give me 5 INSIGHTFUL REVIEWS and I'll be happy and so will you because I'll keep writing. HAHA! ~_^   
  
  
  



End file.
